Sesshomaru's Beloved Miko
by SebastianJonathan18
Summary: Kagome catches Inuyasha with Kikyo. Again. This time, what he says truly hurts her. She runs to the well only to find Sesshomaru waiting. He confesses his feelings after listening to her story of why she's crying and takes her away to live with him. Will he heal her heart or will she close it up, never being able to love again? Summary sucks. Rated T for language.


**So, this is my first story... Yep. It won't be updated regularly, so be prepared. I update when I can. Sorry.**

 **But this an Inuyasha fanfic! Yay! My stories will mostly be Inuyasha and The Mortal Instruments. Maybe some others thrown in here and there ^^**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

 **The pairing: SessKag**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Prologue- betrayal**

I ran through the forest, branches and thorns tearing at my legs, tears flowing down my face. _Why, Inuyasha? WHY?_ I sobbed in my mind. I was headed for the well, wanting to jump through it and seal it up. I finally reached the clearing it sat in, but slid to a stop when I noticed the clearing wasn't empty.

There, by the well, stood Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older brother. He was the Lord of the West, an inu-taiyoukai, very powerful. He stared at me, not saying a word. "S-Sesshomaru? Wh-why are you here?" I choked out through my swollen throat. "Why do you cry, miko?" he asked. "Inu-Inuyasha..." I whimpered. "What about my half-breed brother?" he asked.

I fell to the ground with a cry. "He cheated on me... with Kikyo." I said quietly. "Will you tell me about it? Talking will help you." I stared at him in shock. Was this really Sesshomaru? The human-hating demon lord?

But... he's right. Talking will help, even if he doesn't say anything.

"Alright. I'll start from earlier today, before I found out. I was returning from the future...

 _"I climbed out of the well, grumbling about how Inuyasha wasn't here to help me out again. I sighed and threw my bag over the lip of the well before climbing out. I picked it up, slung it on my back and walked down the path to the village._

 _"I entered Kaede's hut and greeted everyone with a "Hi, guys!" Inuyasha wasn't there. He was with Kikyo. Figures. I plopped down next to Sango. "Have you seen Inuyasha?" I said. She told me that the last time she had seen him, he was running off to the forest, after a couple of Kikyo's soul catchers._

 _"I sighed and asked which way he had pointed the way with a sad look on her face, Miroku and Sango mirrored her face with their own._

 _"I walked down the path, in the direction she had pointed me in, smiling. Little did I know that I wouldn't be smiling in two minutes._

 _"I finally felt his aura... and Kikyo's. What stopped me was what he was saying to her: that he loved her, but hated me. He said he was going to kill me after we completed the jewel. Then... they made love. By that time, I was crying as I am now... It hurt. What he said. It really did, but what else could I do but run? I'm sure he heard me run away, but I didn't care._

 _"All I cared about was getting back home, to the future ans sealing up the well. Then, I ran into you._

"And you know the rest..." I finished with a sad smile in his direction. He did not look happy. Not. One. Bit. "Sesshomaru-sama?" I asked hesitantly. "Are you... alright?" He was growling. "I am fine, miko. But, that half-breed will pay. Later.' He stopped growling and looked at me. "What will you do now?"

"I will do as I was going to do: go home and seal the well. Forever." I said, standing. He did as well.

What he did next shocked me to no end. He grabbed ahold of my shoulders and pulled me to his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around me. "You think this Sesshomaru will let you leave him forever, miko?" he asked. "What... do you mean?" I asked.

"You are mine. You will not leave me." he said with a snarl.

"What?" I gasped.

"This one has taken a liking to you. You will be my mate." he nuzzled my neck. I was too shocked to say anything. "If... if you mean it, then, so be it." I whispered, totally in shock. This great being desires me? Me, a normal- well, not so normal, human miko? Me, Kagome Higurashi? "You think I would lie about something like this?" he asked softly. "I... no. After all, you, of all the people in the world, never lie. I believe you..."

He smiled and swept me away, back to his shiro, where my new life begins.

 **SO, like it? Hate it? Review and let me know what you think. (I don't ask for a certain amount of reviews before I update, I don't care if you review or follow me or not lol. I update because I like sharing my stories with you ^^)**

 **And yes, I know it's short, but it's just a prologue.**


End file.
